Hey, Sasquatch?
by Tisha P. Moon
Summary: Gabriel won't stop badgering Sam to... have a specific kind of fun. Eventually Sam says yes, but the moment he starts enjoying it is the exact moment Dean decides to walk in. Sabriel oneshot, fluff, set after Gabe was rescued in Season 13, but in the future (as if he hadn't died).


Author's Note: This is a oneshot I wrote for my friend lydrewsmom on Twitter! I had originally intended to post this way earlier in the day, but stuff came up. Sorry! Thursday's are becoming my "posting days" lol Fine by the me. Hope the episode is good tonight, should be, Steve Yockey is a good writer. I'm optimistic for "Optimism" (14x6);-) Anyways, please enjoy this Sabriel oneshot!

* * *

"Sam."

"Gabe, I said no."

"Sam."

"No."

"Samuel!"

"No!"

A pause. Then…

"Hey, Sasquatch?"

A long-suffering sigh. "Yes, Gabriel?"

"... would yo-"

"No! I won't!"

"But why?!"

"Because-!" Sam took a moment to lower his voice. "Because it's silly, that's why."

Gabriel decided to switch from annoying to beseeching. "But it would be fun, you know it would!" He lowered the pitch of his voice. "I sure had fun, riding you all over-"

Sam cut him off. "Gabe?"

"Yes, honey?" He answered with a smirk, completely ignoring the taller man's bitchface.

"I'm gonna say this one more time." Sam leaned across the library table, making direct eye contact. "You are not giving me a piggyback ride around the Bunker."

Gabriel threw his hands up, as Sam sat back in his chair.

"Oh, for Dad's sake! But you let me ride you?!"

"Yeah, because you're… you! You do crazy stuff like that, and-" Sam stopped midway through the sentence.

"And what?" Gabe crossed his arms, giving his partner a challenging look.

Sam mumbled a response, trying not to give the answer. But the archangel wasn't having any of it.

"No, no. And what, Sam? Say it."

Sam groaned, completely exasperated. "Fine! And you're shorter! So it doesn't look as weird." Sam mumbled the last part, his inner younger sibling coming out as he crossed his arms petulantly and hunched in his chair.

Ah. Now Gave knew what was up. His dear Sasquatch was embarrassed.

"Honey," Gabe lowered his voice, silently imploring Sam to look up at him. It worked. "It's okay to like "silly" things." He made air quotes as Sam sent him a look, narrowed eyes and all. "As long as it's not hurting anyone, have a little fun! If it makes you happy, then what's the big deal about how you look while doing it?"

Sam sat up a little, clearly still not onboard with the idea, but definitely warming up to it.

Gabe decided it was once more time for a tactic switch. Pushing his chair back, he came around behind Sam. As the longer-haired man turned his head to try and look at him over his shoulder, Gabe started running his hands over Sam's strong, muscled arms. Moving up to his shoulders, he started massaging, feeling as Sam's muscles uncoiled from being in defence mode.

When Sam felt almost completely relaxed, Gabriel started talking, almost whispering, bending down to speak directly in Sam's ear.

"You know, Dean's not home. Who knows how long that supply run'll take him, and Cas is off… somewhere. That dude is never in the Bunker!" That last he spoke to himself.

He continued massaging Sam's shoulders as he thought out his next words. But Sam didn't make it very easy, the way he was arching his head back toward Gabriel, baring his stubbled neck. And the noises he was making! The "mmm"'s and the "ohhh"'s. Gabe should give himself a damn medal for being able to think of a concluding argument with this in front of him! Though considering what he'd just come up with as an argument, maybe the medal should be revoked.

"Saaaaaaaaam," He practically purred into his man's ear.

Sam's eyes were closed, but he tilted his head more towards Gabriel's voice, raising his eyebrows. "Mmm?"

Gabe's voice turned low and conspiratorial. "I may be the shorter one, but we both know I have the strength to carry ten of you."

The words were barely out of his mouth before Sam was shoving his chair back, a damn growl emanating from his throat as Gabriel found himself somehow shoved roughly against the wall. He looked up with wide eyes at Sam, who's grin flashed predatory. There was a tense moment as they stared at each other, and Gabe found himself thinking that just this one time he might be inclined to let Sam take the lead. But then Sam's grin changes, revealing the childlike glee he'd obviously been hiding.

"Guess I'm gonna ride an Archangel then."

Gabe's knees would've crumpled if he hadn't been too busy leading Sam to the library steps, where he sat down and let the long-haired giant climb on.

* * *

Sam carefully sat down behind Gabriel, stretching his legs out beside the archangel's.

"Whoa! Gabe!" He called out as Gabriel stood up faster than Sam would've liked, after having wrapped his legs around him. Sam's arms latched around his angel's throat in surprise, trying to steady himself instinctively.

Gave could obviously tell he was agitated. "Sam," He croaked. "Save the… choking… for tonight… eh, hon?"

Sam quickly loosened his grip. "Oh shit, Gabe! I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Gabe cut him off, looking over his shoulder at him. "Have I ever let you down before?"

Sam looked him the eyes a moment, assessing, calculating, before letting his whole body relax onto Gabriel. No more stiff, tense muscles, poised to flee at the drop of a hat. Or, in this case, the drop of him.

His resolve to trust his partner lasted all of two seconds, because as soon as the archangel started walking around, he was coiled tight, clutching at his partner's chest. Gabe just laughed before hitching Sam up higher, giving him a reassuring pat on the ass - the only place he could reach - before starting off again.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing," Sam grumbled, his throat pressed into Gabriel's hair.

"Ohh, Sasquatch. I've been waiting for this for a long ass time!" He said, Sam giving a yelp as Gabriel jumped, bouncing them both for emphasis. "Loosen up, eh? Straighten up! You'll break your back all curled up like that!"

Sam did as he was told as Gabriel slowly started moving around the room. And then back to the library. And then faster down the halls, and pretty soon they were tearing around the whole Bunker. Zipping through the kitchen, racing up and down the halls. They were both laughing their heads off, Sam most of all.

He couldn't believe it. This had to be the happiest he'd felt in ages. His heart felt light, he was laughing and making the man he loved he loved laugh. In this singular moment, right here, he let all his cares fall away. Jack, Mom, Lucifer, Michael, all of it. And he was just happy.

Of course that would be the exact moment Dean came home from the supply run.

Gabriel and Sam stopped dead at the library steps where'd they'd been zooming around the map table. Frozen, they heard the creak of the front door, and Dean's familiar voice ring out.

"Hey, Sam!" There's like two bags left in the Impala, if you cou-" Dean stopped, staring down at his little (giant) baby brother on the back of the much smaller Archangel of God.

Then he burst into laughter. "What are you doing?"

Sam scrambled off of Gabe's back, nearly falling on his ass in his haste.

"This is… oh boy. Sammy. Look, if you were starved for my attention, I don't think you had to go to quite that far." Dean continued to advance on them with a grin, dropping the bags on the table.

Sam attempted an explanation. Of sorts. "I - we were, weren't! Weren't doing anything-"

Gabe put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Honey, you're babbling."

He clicked his mouth shut, watching as Gabriel's face got hard as he turned to Dean.

"We were having some carefree fun, Dean Winchester, cause there just so happens to be many such ways, other than knocking boots."

Sam blanched at Gabe bringing up their bedroom life in front of his brother.

"Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a bunch," Dean said placatingly. "Nothing wrong with a little… fun!" Dean broke down in laughter again at the last word.

Sam shuffled even further behind Gabe behind Gabe before he was even aware of doing it. When he did realize, he felt his face flush even more. He was supposed to be stronger than this! He'd spent centuries in Hell, and now he was hiding behind his boyfriend? Because of his brother?!

Gabriel must've felt the shift in his emotions, because next thing Sam knew, there was a smaller hand grabbing at his much larger one. That gave Sam the confidence boost he needed.

Sliding smoothly around Gabe, he switched the hand that was holding Gabe's, and he started speaking.

"Hey, babe?" He ran his free arm across his angel's shoulders, as he looked down at him with a small frown. "Do you know where we put that Mario Kart game?"

Gabe started grinning, catching on to his game. Sam felt him wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him just that much more snug against him. "Oh, you mean that one we bought Dean-o here for Christmas?"

Sam returned Gabriel's smirk as he saw his brother's eyes widen.

"You- you what now?" Dean stammered out.

Gabe and Sam continued like Dean hadn't even spoken.

"Yeah, yeah, that one. Didn't we decide we were going to give it to him earlier than that though?"

"Oh, I don't know, Sam. I'm not sure we should give it to him after all. I mean, if the man can't stomach a little piggyback ride, then he's definitely not ready for Mario Kart."

"No, no, no!" Dean exclaimed. "It's cool, I mean, we're cool, everything's fine! I mean, hey! When Cas gets home, I'll ask him about a little romp around the Bunker mys-"

"Gabe," said Sam, ignoring his brother as he slid both arms around his partner's neck, arching his eyebrows suggestively. "What if we… played it ourselves? In the bedroom?"

Gabriel smirked at Sam, momentarily tightening his own hold around his boyfriend's neck before turning to Dean. He winked, and disappeared.

Sam threw his head back, laughing as Dean rushed past him towards their bedroom, yelling, "GABRIEL!"

Sam took a moment to catch his breath, before jogging towards the bedrooms himself, unwilling to let the two end up killing each other just yet.

And he smiled to himself as he heard the bickering start, thinking that his life wasn't what he used to hope for. But it turned out great, nonetheless.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this! Don't be shy, leave me a review, tell me what you think!


End file.
